


Doctor's Visit

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [12]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Doctor AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay heads into the doctor to see about his shoulder, and ends up with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12. I have three to write for today then I'm all caught up.

"Dr. Lindsay, hi." Jay Halstead gets to his feet, smiling at his doctor. "How's it going?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

He laughs and ducks his head, feeling more than a little stupid. "Uh, yeah."

"So, what brings you in today, Mr. Halstead."

"Having a hard time with my shoulder lately and I kinda wanted to make sure I hadn't dislocated it."

She nods and pushes him gently up onto the exam table. He winces a little when she starts rotating his shoulder. "Ah. Right there."

"Okay. Hold your arm out straight to the side. I'm going to touch your shoulder to figure out if it's dislocated or just a stretched tendon."

Jay nods, letting her poke at his shoulder as he bites back a grimace and a noise of pain. "Well?"

"Verdict is not dislocated, but it does look like you may have a couple of torn tendons. We'll get you an x-ray or two and figure out if you need surgery. Meanwhile, I'll get an ice pack and we'll go from there, all right?"

"Yeah." He watches her walk out and when she returns, he tilts his head. "Hey, Doc. Would you have coffee with me?"

Dr. Lindsay smiles and raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure it's really ethical for me to date you. Since I am your doctor and all."

"I can get a new doc." He smiles back, giving her his best hopeful expression. "Please?"

"Okay. Coffee, then we'll see. But after your x-rays are done, so we know what your plan is for your shoulder."

"Deal." Jay grins. "So, can I call you Erin?"

"When we're not in the office, you can call me Erin. When we're in the office, you can call me Dr. Lindsay."

"Yes, ma'am." Jay looks around the room. "What do we do now?"

"You go for x-rays. Then we go out for coffee."

Jay grins and nods, hopping off the exam table. He usually hates the doctor's office, but he's glad he came in today.

_end_


End file.
